Sing it for all you have got
by Faberry1327
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are sworn enemies . But when Quinn takes a step in wanting Rachel , will it work . All Quinn knows is that she has to sing if its all she can do. . Has some Klaine in here.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: My first story ever, so please review.****  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Rachel stormed out of the choir room stomping her feet. Mr. Shuester rolled his eyes at the door. Quinn had gotten bored and was now doodling on her Glee Club folder. Rachel was mad because Mr. Shuester gave the duet to her and Sam. She had to admit, Rachel was cute when she was a diva. Quinn had realized she was gay 8 months ago. It was after Finn had broke up with her. She started noticing how nice Rachel's voice was . Then, she started staring at the brunette with desire . With her mesmirizing brown eyes and long silky brown hair. Quinn was snapped out of that thought when Sam put his arm around her. The bell rang.<p>

" So, are we going to Color Me Mine Tomorrow? " Sam asked Quinn as she got her books from her locker. Quinn looked at him confused . "Remember? I asked you Monday?" Quinn chuckled. She had been too busy think about how damn adorable the little diva was that she forgot about Sam's date plans. She didn't want to go to Color Me Mine with Sam. She wanted to try to spend some time with Rachel .

" Um . . . yeah, no can do . Some church thing. " Quinn was a terrible liar . Sam frowned . " Sorry, my mom won't let me out of this one. " She batted her eyes at him. After a minute , he smiled goofily at her and gave her a wet sloppy kiss before turning to leave . Quinn sighed . She slammed her locker shut . Now it's time to track the damn adorable diva down.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat at the piano running her fingers over the keys lazily . She was mad at Mr. Shue because he gave the part in the duet to Sam . She should of been the one singing with Quinn. She hated herself for making the <em>Ken and Barbie <em> statement, but it was the truth. She was just mad about it . She started playing a melody to a song and started belting it out.

_Come up to meet you_

_ tell you I'm sorry you don't know_

_ how lovely you are I had to find you_

_ tell you I need you tell you I'll set you apart._

Quinn heard the angelic voice even before she entered the auditorium . She went to one of the seats where Rachel wouldn't see her. Rachel was playing a beautiful but sad melody. Rachel was now sitting on a stool in the middle of the room. Tears brimming.

_ Tell me your secrets and ask me your_

_ questions oh let's go back to the start_

_ running in circles, coming in tails heads on _

_ science apart_

Santana walked out from backstage. Her and Brittany had gotten into a big fight, and she knew the auditorium was the only place she could let her walls come down. That's when she heard Berry's song. She recongonized the melody and song quickly, and she joined in. Singing would help her.

_Nobody said it was easy It's such a shame_

_ for us to part nobody said it was easy no one _

_ ever said it would be this hard oh, take me back_

_ to the start I'm just guessing numbers and figures_

_ pulling your puzzles apart questions of science science_

_ in progress do not speak as loud as my heart tell_

_ me you love me, come back and haunt me oh I_

_ rush to the start Running in circles, chasing our tails_

_ Coming back as we are_

_ Nobody said it was easy Oh it's such a shame_

_ for us to part nobody said it was easy no one ever said _

_ It would be so hard I'm going back to the start._

_ ooooooohhhhhh_

As the haunting melody came to an end, Quinn had tears in her eyes . She knew deep down its how Rachel felt , but it took her this long to realize thats how she feels.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is the first chapter. I am new to the website so after I publish I will work on my second chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The never ending torture

**Disclaimer: Still dont own Glee. **

**Chapter 2: The never ending torture**

**So I know that it isn't good, son I need your feedback. **

* * *

><p>" So why are you here ?" Rachel asked the latina confused and half frightened . Santana folded her arms smugly against her chest. Santana didn't want to admit to Berry that she came here to cry, but what choice did she have ?<p>

" Well if you must know, Man-Hands," Rachel flinched. " Me and Brittany got into a big fight and this is the one place that makes me feel better.. The latina 's voice softened and she looked vulnerable . Rachel smiled kindly .

" I know how you feel . The stage is where I can let all my feelings go without saying a word. If you don't mind my asking, what are you two fighting about? You dont have to respond, just curious." Santana had never realized Rachel to be this kind. She sighed.

" We were in the shower room after Cheerio practice and I asked her why she was even with Artie. " She glanced at the diva. Had she said too much? The brunette just nodded for her to go on. Santana also didn't know she listened this well. " Then, I felt my heart breaking because she is with a guy who will eventually break her heart. "She started to sob . Rachel reached a hand onto her shoulder. She had that sympathetic look, but Santana didn't know for sure.

" I know how you feel, literally. Can I tell you a secret ?" Santanna's head popped up.

" Sure . " Santana didn't want to sound so sneaky. Rachel sighed and turned to bore her eyes into Santana's .

" Okay, so I have had this crush on this girl for a while now , and she has a boyfriend she will never leave . And there is no way she will return my feelings, I mean how could she , I'm invisible to her . She thinks I'm nothing, I mean I am ." Santana clasped her hands on Rachel's mouth stopping her ramble . Rachel knitted her eyebrows together .

" Hold on, did you just say you like a girl ?" Santana was all sorts of confused . She took her hand off of the midgets mouth .

" Yes, I did I am not going to say who though . I see you have that worried look on your face , it is not Brittany trust me. But , she is in Glee Club . " Santana let out a sigh of relief .

An awkward silence arose between the two of them . Rachel was deep in thought . She wanted to help Santana get Brittany , since there was no hope for her . This scared her because she didn't help people. After a few minutes , Rachel jumped up grabbing Santana by her wrist . Santana followed frightened and surprised by this .

" What the hell, Berry ? "

" I have a plan . You are going to get Brittany . "She stared at the back of Berry's head shocked. Maybe she could give Berry a chance to be a friend . She smiled, and the diva and latina charged through the hallways .


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 : Getting That Girl**

**Disclaimer : I don't own glee **

**Please review. Sorry my chapters are so short hopefully i can make them longer. () Always means Quinn in the songs Means chorus in songs**

* * *

><p>Quinn sat in the seat she had been sitting in since she heard the angelic voice for what seemed like hours after the tiny diva and latina left . She felt bad for eavesdropping but at the same time she was happy she did . Quinn rose out of her seat . She quickly dashed out and exited the school out of the gym to her yellow buggy . She jumped in reving the engine to life, and flooring it . She had a plan to advise to get Rachel to forget her crush for thus mysterious unknown crush, and start thinking of her .<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel had led Santana to the choir room . She made sure no one was in there and ushered Santana in . She shut both doors , and ordered Santana to go sit . To her surprise , Santana obeyed . She stepped to the center of the room and turned to where she was facing santana .<p>

" Okay , you are probably wondering what my plan is right ? " Santana nodded . " Well , my plan is that me and you find Artie another love interest , so he will dump Brittany , and then I will help you write a song for her . You can take all the credit , I don't mind . If you say yes, I thought we could meet in the choir room after every Glee meeting . " She smiled shyly .

Santana contemplated for a minute . She would have a plan B if this didn't work , so why not ?

" Okay, I like it. " Santana said smiling . She then suddenly rembembered she promised some of the Cheerios she would go see a movie with them . She hoisted her bag on to her shoulder . She rushed to Rachel who looked confused . " Sorry Rachel, I promised some of the Cheerio girls i would grab a movie with them . I will see you after Glee tomorrow , I don't have Cheerios practice so . Bye Rachel ! " She dashed out leaving Rachel standing there like a statue .

" She called me Rachel . " Rachel thought out loud . Rachel giggled and gathered her stuff .

* * *

><p>Quinn slammed her bedroom door shut behind her as she threw here notebook on her bed. She kicked off her cheer shoes and jumped on her bed. She opened the notebook, and started writing down steps in the plan.<p>

_1. Get to know each other. ( Hang out at _

_ each others houses. 4th or 5th time admit they were friends . ) _

_ 2. Publically talk to her . ( In the hallways , at lunch , _

_ in Glee, sit next to her in Glee . ) _

_ 3. Ask her to hangout at a public place _

_ ( Not a date )_

_ 4. write a song for her explaining _

_ your feelings but not showing the_

_ song is for her ._

_ 5. Sing the song you wrote her ._

_ 6. Ask her on a date._

_ 7. Admit your feelings for her._

_ 8. If she returns the feelings , then_

_ ask her if she would be your girlfriend ,_

_ if she doesn't say you will fight for her._

_ 9. Break up with Sam over dinner _

This was Quinn's plan so far . She looked at the time . It was 11:40 . She stretched and yawned . She went over to her dresser and pulled out a stripped spaghetti strapped shirt and blue cloth capris . She went into her bathroom to take her contacts out. She put her coke bottle of glasses on . She brushed her hair quickly before turning off both lights and crawling into bed. She had to have as much sleep as she could so that she could be in a good mood tomorrow. Tomorrow she was putting step 1 into action .

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up nervous . She had to ask Rachel if she could hang out today . She pulled a new and clean Cheerios uniform on . She pulled her hair into her high pony , and then she did her make- up . Today was going to be a long day she thought as she went downstairs .<p>

* * *

><p>The bell rang to go to lunch . Quinn launched herself from her chair hoping to make it to the cafeteria so she could grab lunch quickly, and book it to the auditorium . The hallways parted for her , as always , and she grabbed a tray. They were serving wings and fries so she grabbed a salad. Even the salad was disgusting, but she had to eat it to stay healthy and stay on the cheerios. She handed over the cash, and raced to the auditorium carefully balancing her plate.<p>

She entered and heard the brunettes heavenly voice. She didn't want to interupt, so she slid into a seat and watched the girl she was crushing on .

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag drifting_

_through the wind, wanting to start again_

_Do you ever feel , feel so paper thin_

_like a house of cards, one blow from_

_craving in _

_ Do you ever feel already buried_

_deep six feet under? Screams but no _

_one seems to hear a thing do you _

_know that there's still a chance _

_for you 'cause there's a spark in _

_you?_

_ You just gotta ignite the _

_light and let it shine just own the_

_night like the fourth of July_

_ ' Cause baby your a firework_

_come on , show 'em what your _

_worth make 'em go " Aah, aah, aah "_

_as you you shoot across the sky-y-y_

Quinn began to tear up. She hoped that Rachel didn't feel thi way it would break her if she did.

_ Baby you're a firework come on,_

_let your colours burst make 'em go_

_"Aah,aah,aah" Your'e gonna leave 'em _

_all in awe , awe , awe_

_ Boom, boom,boom even _

_brighter than the moon moon moon_

_it's always been inside of you, you ,you_

_and now it's time to let it through -ough-ough_

_ 'cause baby your a fire work come_

_on, show 'em what your worth Make 'em_

_go "aah, aah,aah" As you shoot across the_

_sky-y-y_

* * *

><p>Rachel ended the tune , and looked into the empty auditorium. Thats when she spotted Quinn. She hopped off the stage and walked over to her.<p>

" Quinn? What are you doing here ?" Quinn didn't hear her she was drowned in her thoughts. Was this what Rachel said to herself everyday ? Was it? Suddenly, Quinn felt a soft hand gently shake her shoulder. She looked up into the chocolate eyes losing herself.

Quinn shook her head and looked away from Rachels confused looking face .

" Is that what you feel, and what you tell yourself everyday?" Quinn asked. This shocked Rachel. She let out a sigh and beckoned Quinn to follow her back to the stage.

" Yeah. The song helps me get through the day." Quinn looked at the beautiful but broken face , her heart broke just looking at it. She knew how it felt.

" I feel the same sometimes." Quinn suddenly got an idea. She turned to Rachel. " You know what we need , to sing the perfect song to brighten our moods.

Quinn whispered to the band the song . The guitar player started first. Quinn sashayed over to Rachel and started singing.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_I guess I just lost my husband i don't know where he went _

Quinn made a full cricle around Rachel. And landed in the spot next to her again.

_So i'm gonna drink my money I'm_

_not gonna pay his rent I got a _

_brand new attitude and i'm gonna where tonight_

_I wanna get in trouble I wanna_

_start a fight._

Rachel jumped in and Quinn stopped so the brunette could get her part.

_ Na na na na na na na I wanna_

_start a fight na na na na na na na _

_I wanna start a fight._

They turned to each other and started singing the chorus together.

_ So, so what I'm still a rock star _

Rachel and Quinn pretended to strum at a guitar.

_I got my rock moves. and I don't_

_need you, and guess what we're having more fun_

_and now that we're done I'm_

_gonna show you tonight I'm _

_alright. I'm just fine And tour_

_a tool So, so what I am a_

_rock star I got my rock moves_

_and I dont want you tonight._

They turned to the empty auditorium.

_(Check my flow,aw)_

Rachel took over from their.

_The waiter just took my table and_

_gave it to Jessica simps! ( Shit! ) _

_I guess I'll go sit with drum boy_

_at least he'll know how to hit , What_

_if this songs on the radio, then _

_somebody's gonna die Im gonna get in trouble _

_my ex will start a fight. _

_( Na na na na na na na he's _

_gonna start a fight! Na na na na_

_na na na we're all gonna get in a fight!_

_ You weren't ther you never were_

_you want it all, But thats not_

_fair, I gave you life, I gave my all,_

_You werent there , You let me _

_fall._

They fell to the ground dramatically, for a minute and then got back up.

_ No no no no , I don't_

_want you tonight, You weren't there, _

_I'm gonna show you tonight , I'm _

_alright, I'm just fine, and your_

_a tool so, so what, I am a _

_rockstar , I got my rock moves And I_

_don;t want you tonight ba da da da da da_

They ended the song out of breath. Rachel smiled and hugged Quinn. It really helped. She pulled away, jumping realizing what she just did.

" Quinn, I'm sorry." Quinn had groaned internally when Rachel pulled away, so she waited a minute to respond , so she didn't sneer.

" It's ok. Why I came her actually, is to ask if I can come over and hang out. My parents and all my friends are going out of town ,so." She bit her lip for Rachels respond

" Um, sure how's 7:00 ? I have to do a couple things then I will be home so." Quinn smiled. Her insides were jumping in joy.

" That's great." The bell rang and both of them grabbed their stuff. Quinn turned to Rachel.

" See you at seven, Rachel." Rachel stopped. Quinn had called her Rachel. _Quinn_ had called her Rachel. Her crush!

She couldn't forget Santana too, What was going on? She finished gathering her stuff, and headed off to dance. She started sing _So What_ in her head, and was clearly oblivious to Finn in the audience.


	4. Chapter 4 What I didn't know

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE. SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED , I HAVE BEEN BUSY . sO PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL MANY IDEAS , OPINIONS , E.T.C. THIS CHAPTER IS STEP ONE OF QUINN'S PLAN, AND SHE IS SURPRISED ON HOW CLUELESS SHE IS ABOUT RACHEL. PLEASE ENJOY ! ( ) is S and B singing **

* * *

><p>When Rachel was through her houses front door at five-thirty , she flew up the stairs. Her dads would be home anytime now, and she needed to be cooking by then. She flung her closet door open . If she was going to cook , she wanted to get out of the stiff clothing she was wearing .<p>

xoxoxoxoxo

When Hiram and his husband, Leroy came through th front door, their noses were met with the enticing smell of fetuchini . They could hear Rachel shuffling around in the kitchen humming to Celin Dion's " My heart Will Go On " . Hiram chuckled. He noticed she was glowing he shook it off , and walked in.

" Hi there my little golden star!" Rachel chuckled. She went to the stove, stirring the sauce. It was vegan friendly-of course. She had watched enough vegan cooking shows to make a mean sauce.

" Hey, daddy! I forgot to tell you ...um...A friend will be coming over around seven. " She smiled impishly. Hiram looked confused.

" Oh! Which one? Kurt or Mercedes or both? Rachel Barbra Berry!" Rachel jumped and turned to her dad. " Don't tell me you are back with Finn!" Rachel chuckled.

" No dad neither of them, and no I am not dating Finn . That will never happen." Hiram let out a sigh of relief.

" Then who is it?" Hiram furrowed his brow. Rachel turned red and looked towards the floor.

" Um...Quinn Fabray." After a second, Rachel looked up to her daddy. He grinned and rallied her into a bear hug.

" Im glad you made new friends!" Rachel frowned. " What's wrong pumpkin?" She looked up.

She wanted to tell her daddy. She wanted to. She wanted to get it out of her system.

" Can you keep a secret, daddy?"

" Of course pumpkin!"She was silent for a moment he put his arm around her shoulders and rubbed them encouragingly.

" Daddy ...I am gay, and I have had a crush on Quinn for a while. That's why it shocked me when she asked to hang out." Hiram kissed his daughters forehead.

" I know. I could tell the minute you turned 15. It will be our little secret." Rachel chuckled, and started to finish dinner.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked up to the Berry's front door , legs wobbly. She was so damn nervous . She bit her lip as she rung the doorbell. She heard shuffling. A tall, tan gray haired man with black squared glasses stood in front of her. He was rather intimidating to her. She smiled a waved.<p>

" Hi! You must be Quinn Fabray! Please come in!" He gestured her in. She peeked to her left into the livinng room. The pale orange walls were plastered with pictures of Rachel over the years. The carpet was an egg white. The yellow couch was set perfectly in the middle of the room facing the tv on the wall not visible. Quinn had been to Rachel's once before, and it hasn't changed a bit. " I'm Hiram, Rachel's daddy. Rachel and her dad, Leroy are setting the table. If you will follow me. He turned to her right into the dining room. Quinn smiled when she saw Rachel singing _Don't Rain On My Parade ._ Quinn found it adorable that Rachel was shuffling round the kitchen making what smelt like a delightful meal. Rachel looked up to find amused hazel eyes staring into hers. She gasped,and dropped the now empty pot on her toes. Quinn gasped and Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. Then, Rachel felt the ache in her toes. She yelped and grabbed her foot. Both Berry men rushed in. Hiram immediately ran to get ice out of the freezer. Leroy went to help his daughter into the dining room.

* * *

><p>It had been 30 minutes since she made an impecable fool out of herself in front of Quinn. This was a daily occurence . They were now eating their dinner. She stayed silent watching her dads and Quinn have a conversation. It was easy for Quinn to talk to them.<p>

" So, Quinn, how did you meet Rachel? " Leroy asked. This struck Quinn she fell silent. Thankfully, Rachel piped up.

" We met in Glee Club. She was dating Finn at the time." Quinn saw her dads mutter.

" Hopefully you don'nt want him the same way Rachel doesn't. "

" No I don't ." She paused. " I'm ... I'm actually...gay." Hearing this, Rachel dropped her fork. Quinn jumped and turned to rachel biting her lip. Rachel cleared her throat.

" I'm surprised , but I will admit I am to." It was Quinns turn to drop the fork.

" Leroy I think we should give the girls privacy to talk." Hiram said getting up. Leroy nodded his head, and got up. Rachel silently mouthed thankyou to them before getting up and gesturing Quinn to join her in the living room. Quinn got up and sat down next to rachel on the couch.

* * *

><p>It was 11:39 and Rachel was getting tired. They had talked about how they knew they were gay. Then they watched <em>Finding Nemo<em>.

" Well, Quinn, though I don't want you to leave I am pretty sure that its past curfew and I am tired so." Quinn whimpered in her head. She looked at the clock. She jumped straight up.

" Shit ! I am an hour over curfew! " Rachel jumped up and walKed her to the door. Quinn bored her eyes into rich chocolate ones. She couldn't help it, she creeped her hand up to Rachel's face and cupped her cheek. Both girls gasped. Rachel for the soft hand on her cheek. Quinn for how soft and warm Rachel's skin was. Both girls felt a blush coming on." How about you come over tomorrow.?" Quinn said into those eyes.

" Sure. I will be over around 6:00. See you later, Quinn" Quinn dropped her hand.

" See you , Rach." Shw walked out to her car. Both girls were reliving the moment in their head as they went to bed.

* * *

><p>It had been 4 weeks since then and this was their fourth time going over to each others houses every night,when one would leave, Quinn would touch Rachel's cheek or kiss it. Each time, her heart fluttered. And she started a list about things she didn't know about the diva.<p>

_1. She is gay._

_2. She has the softest skin._

_3. She is penpals with Barbra Streisand ._

_4. She has a crush on a Cheerio_

_5. She wants to go to Paris._

Quinn was laying in her bed. Today Rachel announced she wa going to get a nose job. Quinn was furious about this. She had to say this on the day of admitting they were friends? Which she did admit. She wanted to tell Rachel she is beautiful the way she is. Quinn shot straight up. She grabbed her phone and dialed Santana's number.

"Yo,Q! Why the hells did you call me at this hour?"

" Shut it ! I know B is with you. Make sure you are in the choir room at eight in the morning.." with that she hung up.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked into Mr. Schue's office. " ?" He looked up surprised .<p>

"Yes,Quinn?"

" Could I have the floor when the bell rings?"

" Sure Quinn." The bell signaled ."Follow me,Quinn." Quinn did as she was told and entered the choir room and stood at the center of the room. " Okay guys," The fellow turned their attention to their teacher. " Quinn has the floor, so listen. " He sat down. Quinn nodded for Santana and Brittany to come behind her. The music started and Quinn started to sing.

(_ohhhhhh ohhhhh ohhhhh )_

_Oh her eyes her eyes_

_Make the stars look like their not shinin' _

_/ Quinn never took her eyes off Rachel . Rachel saw this and was wondering if this was for her./_

_Her hair, her hair _

_Falls perfectley without her trying_

_She's so beautiful _

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah_

_I know , I know _

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And its so,its so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me ," Do I look okay ? "_

_I say ,_

_When I see your face ( face,face . . .)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause your amazing ( amazing )_

_Just the way you are ( are )_

_And when you smile ( smile )_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing( amazing )_

_Just the way you are ( are )_

_Yeah_

_Her lips,her lips_

_I could kiss them all day is she let me_

Quinn poured her heart into the song. She still was staring into Rachel's eyes. She doesn't think she can hold back anymore she has to tell Rachel how she feels NOW!

_Her laugh , her laugh_

_She hates but I think its so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday ,_

Rachel was on the brim of tears, tonight had to be the night she told Quinn who her crush was.

_oh you know , you know , you know_

_Id never ask you to change _

_If perfects what your looking for_

_Then just stay the same _

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say ,_

_When I see your face ( face , face )_

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause your amazing ( amazing )

Just the way you are ( are )

And when you smile ( smile , smile )

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause , girl , you're amazing ( amazing )

Just the way you are ( are )

The way you are

The way you are

Girl, you're amazing ( amazing )

Just the way you are ( are )

_When I see your face _

_There's not a thing that I would change _

_' cause girl youre amazing ( amazing )_

_Just the way you are ( are )_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_Yeah_

Eveyone had tears in their eyes. Mr. Schue got up and patted Quinns back.

" Okay thats all we had time for, see you after school." Everyone got up to leave. Quinn and Rachel turned to each other.

" Quinn ? " Rachel was biting her lip. Quinn cupped her cheek. Rachel gasped. It never got old. " Can you come over after school? I want to tell you something.? " Quinn smiled.

" Yeah sure . Can I ride home with you? "

" Sure. " Both girls realized that Quinn's hand was still on Rachel's cheek and that Rachel was keeping it their with hers. They both took a step back. " So I will see you in geography ." Then she walked out. Quinn stared after her. One more thing she had to ran out of the choir room to find a particular blond quarterback.

* * *

><p>" Hey, Sam! " Quinn yelled as she ran down the hall. She spotted her boyfriend heading for the cafeteria. He spun towards her and caught her in a sloppy kiss. Oh how she hated these kisses. She sighed.<p>

" Hey, babe! That song you sang in glee club was hot!" He kissed her again. She sighed.

"Can we go for a walk? " Sam furrowed his eyebrows.

" Sure. Why ? "

" We just need to talk . " She started walking towards the track. Once they finally got there , she slowed down to his pace. " Sam, why I wanted to talk to you, is because I'm breaking up with you." Sam stopped . Quinn closed her eyes.

" What ? " He looked hurt but angry most of all.

" I'm sorry. Its just I'm gay ."

" What? " He, for a minute, looked angry then his look softened. " Its okay. I guess you found someome?"

" yeah. It's...it's Rachel." He gasped.

" Don't worry your secret is safe. Besides , Vivian Johanson asked me out." He gave her one last kiss. And this wasn't sloppy. It was a goodbye kiss." Goodbye,Quinn . Good luck with Rach. " with that he walked back to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Quinn was leaning against Rachels car waiting. Rachel walked out looking sexier as ever Quinn thought. She smiled.<p>

" Hi , Quinn! Are you ready?" Rachel was in a good mood.

" Yeah." She stood up off the side of the car and got in the passenger side. Rachel's car was a simple Nissan Altima. Quinn buckled her seatbelt waiting for Rachel to get in. Finally , Rachel hopped in and started the engine. She quickly buckled and sped out of the school parking lot.

The rest of the ride was silent. Quinn wanted to know desperately what was going on in Rachel's head. It was only a five minute drive from the school to Rachel's , so it wasn't a long ride. Rachel unbuckled and got out. She ran to Quinns side and opened her door for her. Quinn giggled thinking this was strange. Quinn got out and followed Rachel up to the door. Rachel fumbled with her keys for a second until she found the right one and stuck it in the door lock. The door opened with a loud creak. Rachel stepped in and slung her bag on the floor by the door. She then kicked her Mary Janes off and went to the kitchen.

" Quinn, if you want to , you can find a movie and put it in!" Rachel hollered to Quinn. Quinn went into the living room towards the huge shelf full of movies. They had watched all the Disney movies by now, and Quinn didn't want to watch a musical . After 10 minutes , she plucked _The Fast And The Furious _off the shelf and quickly put it in. She always loved this movie. Rachel came out with two cups of coffee and a plate of cookies in her hand. She handed Quinn a cup. Quinn told her thankyou and sipped her coffee as Rachel snuggled up to her. " I didn't know you liked this movie." Rachel said.

" Yeah , its one of my favorites . I didn't know you liked it. "

" Yeah , I do. I have a quote , need for speed , unquote. " Quinn giggled, and Rachel joined in.

Xoxoxoxo

They were in the second Fast and Furious now. Very little has been said so far. Quinn broke the silence.

" Rach, " Rachel hummmed indicating that she was listening . Quinn took a deep breath. " What did you think of my performance today ?"

" It was good , but I do have one question . " Quinn gulped nervously.

" And what is this said question ? " There was a pause. Both girls felt the air tense.

" Was that song for me ? " Rachel lifted her head to look at Quinn. Quinn gasped at how tense those beautiful brown eyes were.

" Yes , it was . " Rachel didn't say anything just layed her head back on Quinns shoulder. Quinn took this as a bad sign.

" Can I tell you a secret , Quinn ? Who my crush is ?" Quinn jumped. Rachel sat up frightened and looked worriedly to Quinn.

" Sure . " Rachel smiled for a second. Then, it turned to a frown. She seemed to be thinking .

" Okay , I am not going to say her name but tell about her. She is blond , in glee club , " well that has to be Brittany , Quinn thought because it's only B and her who are blondes , in glee , that are Cheerios .

" Is it Brittany?" Quinn said interupting Rachel. Rachel giggled .

" No ." She said in a monotone. It took Quinn a minute , but when it hit she gasped.

" Rach , is it me ? " She could feel hope build inside her.

" Yes. I had to tell you. After you sang that song I couldn't hold back. "

" Since you told me a secret, I am gonna tell you one. " Quinn scooted closer to Rachel , their faces were inches apart. " I like you. As more than a friend. I poured my heart into that song and I knew that my plan had to be thrown and that tonight I had to tell you - " Quinn was cut off when a pair of soft and warm lips are on hers. Her stomach starts to flutter and her blood started boiling. Quinn cupped Rachels cheeks as she deepened the kiss. They didn't stop until they needed air. " What was that for ?" Quinn asked confusedly.

" Because I have been wanting to do that all night . Now, why did you sing that song ? "

" Because, I wanted to tell you I think your perfect. You don't need a nose job . I love every. Single .Thing. About. You. " Quinn said kissing the top of Rachel's head , then ran her lips to kiss each eyelash , to kiss her nose softly , and finally to connect their lips. Quinn moaned on how passionate it was.

" I only wanted to do it to make you see me more. " Rachel said into the kiss. Quinn broke apart.

" What? "

" I thought I wasn't good enough for you . " Quinn kissed her again.

" You are beautiful . " Rachel giggled, and kissed her again. " Rach, would you like to accompany me to Breadstix ? " Rachel giggled and nodded her head. " Also, where do we stand ? "

" Well I suppose we are dating . That okay ? "

" Yes." Quinn then attacked Rachels lips with hers. They stayed like this until they heard the door unlocking. They jumped apart trying to look casual. Rachels parents bustled in with groceries.

" Well hello Quinn ! " Both men said in unison.

" Hi , Hiram and Leroy . How are you ? "

" We are fabulous! What about you dear ? Hopefully you will stay for dinner?"

Quinn looked into her girlfriends pleading eyes. She turned her head back to the men.

" Sure." The Berry family squealed. She chuckled. How was she going to get through this?

* * *

><p><strong>SO , WHAT DO YOU THINK. PLEASE REVIEW , AND SHARE IDEAS. I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP ASAP. I KNOW THIS ISNT A REALLY GOOD FANFIC , BUT HOPEFULLY I WILL GET BETTER !<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 : THE BATTLE THE FIRST DAY

**Chapter 5: The Battle The First Day**

**Hi! So I am working on this chapter. Hopefully you guys will like it. Please review . This chapter is about Faberry and when they face school. How is the glee club going to take it? Will they accept them ? Will the rest of the school ? THIS FIRST PART IS A FLASHBACK. ( Quinn singing ) /both/ - chorus -**

* * *

><p><em>They were at the Berry table and Rachel and Quinn occasionally would look at each other and have fits of giggles. It was lasagna tonight. The Berry men looked at their daughter and her crush curiously. Earlier that day Hiram bet his husband a ' wild ' night that Quinn and their daughter would start dating by tonight. Leroy didn't think so, so he took the bet. Hiram was observing.<em>

_ " So, what did you girls do today ? " Leroy asked breaking the silence and occsional giggles. The girls looked at each other and burst out in a new wave of giggles after a few minutes, they stopped and their diva spoke._

_" Well in glee , Quinn sang a beautiful song . " Hiram knew it had to be for Rachel. He looked between the two of them feeling the passion. His daughter was also very happy looking. _

_" Oh , really ? What song? Hopefully a broadway classic? " Quinn heard Rachel chuckle. _

_" No, dad. It was JUST THE WAY YOU ARE by Bruno Mars. It is a beautiful song. Quinn really did well with it." Rachel looked at her girlfriend admiringly. _

" _Well , Quinn would you mind singing a few bars of this song for Hiram and I ? So we can see the fabulousness ?"_

_ " Of course " Quinn cleared her throat and began _

_WHEN I SEE YOUR FACE_

_THERES NOT A THING THAT I WOULD CHANGE_

_'CAUSE YOURE AMAZING _

_JUST THE WAY YOU ARE._

_AND WHEN YOU SMILE _

_THE WHOLE WORLD STOP AND STARES FOR A WHILE_

_'CAUSE GIRL YOUR AMAZING_

_JUST THE WAY YOU ARE_

_Quinn came down to the last note and took a sip of her tea. The whole Berry family was in tears . She took Rachel's hand under the table , making the shorter girl jump a bit. She started to draw circles with her thumb. It seemed to relax her a bit. _

_" Quinn , that was beautiful . Was it for anyone particular ? " Hiram said. Of course he was trying to pry. He had a bet to win . The girls looked at each other and nodded , like they were having a conversation in there minds . Which they were . Their eyes read ,to each other , it's time to tell them. Quinn turned back to the men that have been so kind._

_" Um...yea. It was actually ... f-f-for Rachel ." Quinn stutttered . Both men were trying to hold their excitement in._

_" Dad , daddy, me and Quinn are dating ." Hiram jumped up pumping both fists in the air, and Leroy put his head in his hands. _

_" Whoo ! I am the master ! " Quinn and Rachel looked confused. Did they accept it, or not ? Leroy lifted his head up to his husband ._

_" Yes , you are. "_

_" Excuse me," Rachel piped in. " Master of what ?" Both Berry men blushed. _

_" See , Rachel , your daddy bet me a 'wild' night that you and Quinn would start dating by tonight. I thought it would be longer." Rachel looked to her daddy._

_" Daddy!" _

_" What I was right!" Quinn started to giggle. Rachel snapped her head towards her giggling girlfriend , scowling. _

_"Whats so funny , Ms. Giggle ? " Quinn smiled and giggled at her girlfriend. The diva could be real cute angry ._

_" 1. you are adorable when you scowl. And 2 , it's fine about your dads. He just knows when somethings gonna happen ." She pecked Rachel a chaste kiss. Hiram squeaked , and Leroy looked on the verge of tears . Rachel eyed her dads. Hiram got the hint._

_" Leroy , why don't we let the girls into the living room? Me and you also have to talk about this 'wild' night." Leroy nodded. _

_" Oh! Daddy? On the announcement of the bet , can I go over to Kurt's for the night? I love you both , but I dont want to hear that." Quinn giggled at this and kissed her girlfriends cheek. " What was that for ?"_

_" Your dorkiness." Everyone laughed._

_"Rachel, text Kurt. " Rachel whipped out her phone and started texting like mad. _

**_TO KURT & MERCEDES FROM RACHEL: Kurt, can me and Mercedes come over for a slumber party. This is a code blue. I need to tell you all about it. _**

**_KURT: Eeeek ! Of course my parents okayed it. Im making our usual right now !_**

**_MERCEDES : Girl , I wouldn't miss this. And Kurt , I will be over in 10. _**

**_RACHEL: Okay , I will be there in an hour , love you ! _**

**_KURT: Love you !_**

**_MERCEDES: Love you !_**

_" Okay , it's all set. " Rachel was smiling._

_" Okay, go get ready. Quinn you go to. Door open though Rachel Barbra Berry!"_

_" Of course!" Rachel yanked Quinns arm and bolted up the stairs. When Quinn entered her room , it wasnt what she expected. It was pale pink evrywhere , and littered with stuffed animals. on the wall to the right of the door , there was a whitw , four poster ben that went to the roof. It had a pink veil around it. Before she could say anything , Rachel attacked her lips. Quinn gasped in shock,but relaxed. She put her arms around her neck. After a couple minutes , Rachel pulled away defiantly. _

_" Hey, you think your parents would allow you to come over with me to Kurt's. It's not just me and him , but it is Mercedes too." Quinn looked shocked. So this was what the tiny girl had planned. _

_" Let me text my mother." Quinn pulled out her phone._

**_QUINN: Mom? Can I stay at Rachel's? I have a spare uniform in my Cheerios bag._**

**_MOM : Of course , Quinnie, tell Rachel I said hi._**

_Quinn squeaked in delight. That must be a good sign. Rachel thought. She squealed, and packed extra sexy Pj's. After 10 more minutes of kissing , they said bye to Rachel's parents and left. Rachel turned the opposite direction she was supposed to go. She was going to Quinn's house._

_"What are you doing , Rachel?" _

_" You need Pj's."_

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel arrived to Kurt's 30 minutes later. Rachel ran into Kurts arms who was squealing. Quinn followed Rachel in, unnoticable.<p>

" Kurt, I invited Quinn to come too." Kurt looked bewildered at Rachel before turning to Quinn.

" Oh. Well welcome Quinn!" She waved at hi , then he turned his attention back to Rachel, not even noticing Quinn slip her hand into Rachel's. Rachel sighed. She loved holding Quinn's hand.

" So who is this lucky guy you text a code blue about?" He asked as soon as they were up in Kurt's room. It looked modern and chic, but cozy. Quinn thought. Rachel looked at Quinn for approval. Mercedes didn't miss this, and spotted their interlocked hands. She gasped and scrambled over to Kurt. She whispered this into Kurts ear. He gasped and then shreiked excitedly. He jumped up and down, then lifted Rachel up in a hug and spun her around. " OH My GOSH! I am so happy for you two!" Rachel and Quinn giggled. Kurt was jumping up and down still.

* * *

><p>" So, Quinn, was that song for Rachel ?" All of them were sitting on Kurt's bed talking. Quinn looked at Rachel adoringly.<p>

" Yes, I had to tell her that she is beautiful and perfect in my eyes. She doesn't need a nose job. Her nose is perfect." Quinn kissed Rachel's nose lightly, then the corner of Rachel's mouth. Rachel got frusturated. She growled and turned to where they were full on kissing. It was chaste at first, but Rachel deepened it. She swiped her toungue across Quinn's lower lip asking for entrance. Quinn granted it and couldn't help it when a little moan escaped. Kurt couldn't hold his squeak anymore. He squeaked, and the girls broke apart giggling. They heard somebody clear their throat. They jumped and turned to see a mad looking Finn.

" Oh, Hi Finn! What do you need?" Kurt said nervously.

" Well , I came to see if I could talk to Rachel , but I DIDN'T EXPECT HER TO BE SUCKING FACE WITH QUINN!" He yelled. Rachel walked over and touched his arm lightly.

" What do you want to talk aout Finn? "

" I wanted to tell you I still-" He suddenly leaned in and kissed her she shrieked. Quinn's blood boiled as she got up and made her way to Rachel, pulling her away. Rachel looke terrified. Quinn grabbed Rachels face.

" It's okay. " Quinn said kissing Rachel real quick before turning to slap Finn. " What the Hell Hudson ! Do you think you can ju kiss MY girlfriend ? " Finn looked shocked.

" RACHEL , DONT TELL ME YOUR WITH THIS BRAT! PLUS, YOUR NOT EVEN GAY!" Rachel charged towards him and slapped him.

" DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY GIRLFRIEND A BRAT! AND YES, I AM I HAVE HAD A CRUSH ON HER FOR A WHILE. JUST LEAVE FINN! LEAVE!" She shouted at him, he stormed out. Rachel ran into Quinn's arms weeping. Kurt and Mercedes sat there shocked. Kurt clapped his hands together.

" Don't worry girls. I'll go talk to him." Kurt quickly ran out of the room. The three girls sat silently. Quinn was holding Rachel in her arms. Mercedes was watching them in awe.

" You guys are so Cute! Also, did you see how constipated Finn looked when he was mad at Quinn?" All girls started laughing. Kurt's phone dinged. The girl stopped, and looked to each other before, they clambered to his phone. Rachel grabbed it. She read it and shreiked in excitement.

" It's from Blaine!" Now Mercedes shrieked and snatched the phone from Rachel ' _Who's Blaine ?' _Quinn thought.

" Oh my gosh! Eeek!" Mercedes jumped up and down.

" I can't beleive this is happening. "

" I know! Kurty though, will be furious we looked through his phone."

" We practically didn't ' _go_ ' through it. We read it when it popped up." Quinn laughed at her girlfriend. Mercedes did too. Quinn finally piped in.

" Wait, who is Blaine ?" Mercedes and Rachel looked flabberghasted.

" Quinnie , Blaine is Kurty's crush. He is actually gay , and is in the Warblers , where Kurty goes now." Quinn heard it but was still shellshocked on what she had just heard. Rachel called her Quinnie.

" Rach , you called me Quinnie. Only my mom calls me that. "

" Oh, do you not like it? And I know your mom does thats where I got the idea."

" No I love it. So, Blaine is Kurty's crush? " The two divas nodded their heads.

" And he is drop dead gorgeous!" Mercedes said. She grabbed Kurt's phone and pulled up a picture of Blaine. Quinn gasped . He was gorgeous . Rachel giggled.

" We told you. Anyway, blaine just asked Kurty on a date!" Now Quinn squealed. Mercedes and Rachel laughed. Just then Kurt waltzed in. Mercedes threw his phone back on the nightstand , hoping he didn't notice. He looked angry.

" YOU GUYS WENT THROUGH MY PHONE?!"

" No , Blaine text you." Rachel squealed as Mercedes threw the phone to him. He caught it and read the text. His eyes went wide and he squeaked and dialed Blaine's number,

" Hi, Blaine! Sorry I didn't text back ! I had to talk to Finn. He kinda walked into our slumber party to see both his exes kissing passionately." Blaine giggled through the phone and Kurt's cheeks went pink.

" It's okay , Kurt. Like I said , in the text , I woud like to take you to Breadstix tomorrow night ? "

" And I would love to."

" All right . I will pick you up at 7:00. Bye , Kurt" Blaine hung up. Kurt was smiling goofily. All three girls squealed.

Xoxoxo

After they calmed down and watched _Phantom of the opera , _ they all climbed into Kurt's extremley huge bed. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and kissed her goodnight.

* * *

><p>Rachel was woken by a soft snore. She peered over her shoulder to see Quinns wrapped around her and her head touching the back of her head. She looked at the clock it was six in the morning. Time to get up. Kurt was already downstairs brewing coffee. She kissed Quinns nose. Quinn stirred and opend her eyes to see her beautiful girlfriend staring at her. She had a goofy smile on her face.<p>

" It's time to get up." Rachel said. quinn lifter her head to see the time. She groaned , Rachel was right. She stole Rachel's lips in a kiss. Rachel turned to where she was facing Quinn not breaking their kiss. Quinn and Rachel's tongue fought for dominance. Quinn , whining, explored Rachel's mouth. She tasted like strawberries. Rachel let out a throaty moan. Quinn giggled. Rachel broke apart. Why was Rachel always the one to break apart ? Quinn asked herself. " Quinnie, lets get downstairs and eat." Quinn groaned but followed her ot of the room. Quinn could smelt bacon. She loved bacon. When they entered the kitchen Kurt shot his eyes at them. He smiled and turned his eyes to Rachel.

" Rach, I made turkey bacon , and a vegan omlet. The coffee is ready. " He bustled them to sit at the bar, and handed them plates. Quinn grabbed a strip of bacon and bit a peice off. She moaned on how delicious it was. How she could taste the juice from as it sizzled on her tongue. " So Rach , Quinn , what are you going to do about school and the Glee club? " Rachel and Quinn looked at each other and sighed.

" Well, we are not going to hide. I don't want to do that. We will be open. Haters gonna hate." Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel. Rachel scrunched her nose up, " I taste the bacon. " Kurt laughed. Mercedes walked down grumbling.

" Why did you guys not wake me up ? "

" We didn't want to disturb you." Kurt said. It was bad when Mercedes was woken up. Rachel and him , had learned this. She growled and made her self a palte. she plopped next to Rachel cursing very lowly.

xoxoxo

After breakfeast , Quinn and Rachel got ready. They said goodbye to Kurt and waited for Mercedes. Mercedes finally was ready , and they all loaded into Rachel's tiny car. Quinn couldn't help staring out the window. She always had loved the view. She breathed in the fresh air. Mercedes and Rachel were discussing Celine Dion. Quinn loved nature. How grass smelt , how animals fly or prance. Whenever she needed to calm down , she always would go to the stream behind her house . She loved the sound of the water flowing. Rachel pulled her out of thought.

" Quinnie? We're here." Quinn looked around. Kids were walking . Mercedes gathered her stuff along with Rachel. Rachel hopped out and went over to Quinn's door. She opened it and stuck her hand out. Quinn smiled and took her girlfriends hand. They caught a couple glares walking into the building. One from Santana. Mercedes smiled a smile that said '_I''m so proud of you guys ' _ look before walking her seperate way to her locker. Luckily Rachel's and Quinn's were right next to each others. Rachel got out her World History book and folder . She slammed her locker shut , hugging her books to her chest. She turned to where her back was up against her locker. She sighed. She thought of how peaceful Quinn looked on the ride here. She loved getting to know new things about Quinn. Quinn was getting her chemistry books out. Rachel was getting annoyed with the silence.

" So, do you think Finn is still angry?" This was the only thing Rachel could think of to talk about. She saw Quinn tense up and scowl. " Quinnie, I am mad at him too , but this is very new for him. One minute I am all over him , the next I am kissing you." Quinn chuckled.

" I know , but he kissed you." Rachel put her hands on Quinn's face amd gave her a chaste kiss. Some people stared , some glared , but the girls didn't care. Rachel felt like she needed to do something good for Quinn . She suddenly got a great idea.

" Can I walk you to class?" Rachel watched as shock and confusion settled onto her girfriends face.

" S-sure." Quinn said indecisivley. She was a little shocked. Rachel smiled and took her hand.

xoxoxo

Rachel was very impatient for calculus. Quinn and her shared that class. Right now she was in 3rd period next to Kurt , listening to Mr. Brenderstones boring lecture about doing a perfect pueroet .

" So, Rach , how did this all start ?" Kurt whispered he was very bored himself.

" Well that day announced she would take the solo , I was jealous because he got to sing with her. When I stormed out , I went to the auditorium. I started singing _The Scientist_ because it's how I felt about her. Then Santana showed up and joined the song. I later found out Quinn was there. The next day I was singing _Firework _and there she was again. I caught her. She was crying. Then she had the idea of a perfect song for us to sing together to let out our emotions, and we sang _So what._ It was electrifying. That night she wanted to come over an hang out. When she did , after making a complete fool of myself , we had a really good time. Before she left she cupped my cheek. Her touch ran shivers down my arms to my feet. We hung out about 4 times after, and got to know each other. Then, she sang that song, and I couldn't stand not having her know how I feel." Rachel was panting now. Kurt looked at her with adoring eyes.

" Awwww ! Thats sweet." Rachel chuckled.

" Thanks Kurty. So you excited about tonight?" Class was over and they were gathering their stuff. Kurts face went pale.

" Yes and no. I am so nervous. You, Quinn , and Mercedes better be their to help me pick an outfit?"

" You want Quinn there?"

"Yeah , She is part of the group now." Rachel had a huge grin now. It grew even wider when she saw her godess of a girlfriend smiling at her. When they reached her, she couldn't help it. Before the blonde could say anything , she captured her lips into a passionate kiss. Quinns hand went into Rachel's hair. Rachel's went to cup Quinn's face. They heard a squeak from Kurt. That didn't stop them. " Okay , girls I love you both, but I am getting a little nauseous at the sight of you two kissing." The girls chuckled.

" Hi." Quinn said in a husky voice that drove Rachel crazy.

" Hey."

" You ready for lunch?"

" Yeah." Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and directed hem to the lunch room.

xoxoxoxo

The day went by slow. The bell rang dissmissing the day. Quinn and Rachel got up nervously to go to the choir room. Before they entered , Rachel kissed Quinns cheek. They had prepared a song to sing. They went to two chairs next to each other. While Finn looked mad , Kurt and Mercedes looked happy , and the rest looked confused.

" Okay, anybody have something they want to sing?" Mr. Schue said. Rachel and Quinns hands shot up.

" Mr. Schue , Rachel and I have a song we would like to sing. " They got up and Rachel went to the band to whisper the song. They nodded. She stood next to Quinn. The music started. Rachel jumped into her part.

( _Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundrend minutes _

_Five hundred twenty five thousand moments , oh dear_

_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure , measure a year?)_

_In daylights, In sunsets_

_In midnights , in cups of coffee_

_In inches,in miles,in laughter , in strife._

_in five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes _

_How do you measure a year in the life?_

_(How about love?)_  
><em>How about love?<em>  
><em>How about love?/_  
><em>Measure in love/_

_/Seasons of love/ -love-_  
><em>Seasons of love/ (love)_

_(Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_  
><em>Five hundred twenty five thousand journeys to plan<em>  
><em>Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes<em>  
><em>How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?)<em>

_In truths that she learned_  
><em>Or in times that he cried<em>  
><em>In bridges he burned or the way that she died<em>

_I(t's time now, to sing out_  
><em>Though the story never ends<em>  
><em>Let's celebrate<em>  
><em>Remember a year in the life of friends)<em>

_(Remember the love)_  
><em>-Oh, you got to, you got to remember the love-<em>  
><em>Remember the love<em>  
><em>-You know that love is a gift from up above-<em>  
><em>Remember the love/_  
><em>-Share love, give love, spread love-<em>  
><em>Measure in love/_  
><em>-Measure, measure your life in love-<em>

_/Seasons of love/_  
><em>Seasons of love/_

_-Measure your life, measure your life in love-_

As the song came to an end , everyone had tears in their eyes.

" That was beautiful girls." Mr. Schue said." Anything else?"

_" _Yes, Quinnie and I have an announcement." Rachel looked at Quinn who smiled at her. Rachel grabbed her hand. " We are dating. She held their hands up for everyone to see. They all looked shocked. After a few seconds everyone congratulated them except for Finn and Santana. Santana got up and walked over to Finn.

" So, Frankenteen, I see your not happy. I'm not either. quinn stole my buddy!"

" Wait, did you say Rach is your friend?" Santana's eyes bugged out she turned away from him and started speed walking to the door.

" Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>The end of this chapter. i know it's nt the best. Please eview and any ideas. I will be posting the 6th chapter as soon as it is finished. That one might be a bit longer. In the next chapter, Quinn and Rachel help get Kurt ready for his date. And santana and finn hatch a plan.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Hard Days Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**This chapter, Santana and Finn hatch a plan , and We get to see Klaines date. ( Quinn singing) - Rachel singing - /All singing/ * Mercedes singing * Coiple singing O is rachel singing. X is Quinn singing. XO is both of them. K is Kurt and B is Blaine. KB is both. OK is Kurt and Rachel. So whatever letter they are and when they are paired .**

* * *

><p>Santana growled. Why did Q have to fall in love with her new best friend ? Oh, thats right, she is rude. Santana and Rachel had gotten closer. Then, Quinn just swoops in and steals her! No me gusta ! She found her self in the gym screaming. Quinn doesn't know what hit her.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn, Rachel, and Mercedes were all over at Kurt's trying to get him ready for his date. The girls were giggling on how flustered Kurt was getting.<p>

" Kurt , I'm sure it will be fine. Your outfit will look good no matter what. I mean, look at how many things are designer!" Quinn said with an exasperated look.

" Oh, Quinn! How do you know? What if he wears his gorgeous baby blue polo and blue roled up pants! He will look so adorable, and I will look bleh!" Kurt threw off a lime green shirt that reminded Quinn of key lime pie.

" Well , you will look good in anything. Kurt, you pulled off the half sweater look!" He just waved his hand at her trying to decide on a shirt.

" What abouth this?" Kurt held up an basic white 3/4 sleeved shirt with a black and plaid vest that had a small chain hanging from one poket. The girls looked at each other. All of them had the look of approval. They turned back to a nervous Kurt.

" Yes!" All three said in unison. He clapped, and turned towards the pants. Quinn immediateley spotted the perfect pair. She hopped up and pulled out a pair of black leather skinny jeans. Rachel nodded her head as Mercedes looked like she was going to cry.

" OMG, Quinn! This is perfect. I am so proud! One of my prodigees suceeded in completing an outfit ." The girls giggled at his dramaticallity. He turned to go into the bathroom to get dressed. Once he slammed the door, the girls started.

" So, how long do you think until they are done staring at each other, once Kurt answers the door?" Rachel asked. Mercedes looked like she was thinking. It was clear Rachel had her number, and Quinn wasn't far behind. Quinn and Rachel were very known to be intelligant. " I say 5 minutes."

" 6-10 at least. " Quinn piped in.

" I guess I will go with 8." Mercedes said. " Now, How long till they kiss?"

" Not until the end surely." Quinn said .

" I am going to say in the middle of the date." Rachel said.

" Girl , I think as soon as they are out of our sight." The girls burst out laughing.

Kurt walked out of the bathroom. The girls stopped their fits of giggles and stared at him gapping. He looked amazing! The pants were just tight to show off his curves and the shirt framed his muscled chest. He wore black designer boots that matched the outfit perfectly.

" So, what do you think ? " He asked seeing their looks. They all gave him a thumbs up.

" Say, what about a sing-it-ou-loud before you go?" Rachel asked. Kurt squeaked and nodded. Rachel put her ipod on the dock and flipped through the music. Once she found the right one, she hit play. The tune immediateley put a smile on Kurts face as he started singing.

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_  
><em>You think I'm funny<em>  
><em>When I tell the punchline wrong<em>  
><em>I know you get me<em>  
><em>So I let my walls come down, down<em>

_(Before you met me_  
><em>I was alright but things<em>  
><em>Were kinda heavy<em>  
><em>You brought me to life<em>  
><em>Now every February<em>  
><em>You'll be my Valentine, Valentine)<em>

_-Let's go all the way tonight_  
><em>No regrets, just love<em>  
><em>We can dance, until we die<em>  
><em>You and I, will be young forever-<em>

_You make me feel_  
><em>Like I'm livin' a<em>  
><em>Teenage dream<em>  
><em>The way you turn me on<em>  
><em>I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's run away and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back,<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_*My heart stops_  
><em>When you look at me<em>  
><em>Just one touch<em>  
><em>Now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real<em>  
><em>So take a chance and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back,<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back*<em>

_We drove to Cali_  
><em>And got drunk on the beach<em>  
><em>Got a motel and<em>  
><em>Built a fort out of sheets<em>  
><em>I finally found you<em>  
><em>My missing puzzle piece<em>  
><em>I'm complete<em>

_(Let's go all the way tonight_  
><em>No regrets, just love<em>  
><em>We can dance, until we die<em>  
><em>You and I, will be young forever)<em>

_/You make me feel_  
><em>Like I'm livin' a<em>  
><em>Teenage dream<em>  
><em>The way you turn me on<em>  
><em>I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's run away and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back,<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back_

_-My heart stops_  
><em>When you look at me<em>  
><em>Just one touch<em>  
><em>Now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real<em>  
><em>So take a chance and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back,<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back-<em>

_I'mma get your heart racing_  
><em>In my skin-tight jeans<em>  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>  
><em>Let you put your hands on me<em>  
><em>In my skin-tight jeans<em>  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

_Yoooouuu_  
><em>You make me feel<em>  
><em>Like I'm livin' a<em>  
><em>Teenage dream<em>  
><em>The way you turn me on<em>  
><em>I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's run away and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back,<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>  
><em>No<em>

_(My heart stops_  
><em>When you look at me<em>  
><em>Just one touch<em>  
><em>Now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real<em>  
><em>So take a chance and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back,<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back)<em>

_/I'mma get your heart racing_  
><em>In my skin-tight jeans<em>  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>  
><em>Let you put your hands on me<em>  
><em>In my skin-tight jeans<em>  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>  
><em>Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight_

They were all panting when they were done, and didn't notice Blaine standing against the door frame. He was smiling. He knew that song very well. It was the song that he sang when he first met Kurt. Oh, how many times he listens to it. Kurt turned and squealed upon the sight of him. Kurt scanned his eyes down Blaine's body he was wearing the baby blue polo and navy blue capri pants. He had a differnt shades of blue bowe tie. Kurt gaped at how amazing he looked. Blaine did the same. They didn't stop staring at each other for 5 minutes. Behind them Rachel did a fist pump. Quinn smiled and kissed her quickly, but this caught Blaine's attention.

" Hey, guys! How are you? Also, when did Quinn and Rachel start dating?" He asked confusdly. He remembered how they were enemies. He didn't know they were this close. Last week they were at each others throats. Kurt chuckled.

" Last night. They finally realized they were gay for each other. I, of course, knew." Blaine smiled at his comment. Kurt was absoulutely adorable he thought. I took him a while to get ready for tonight. Wes and David came over to help him get ready, even though they are clueless on fashion. They were just glad he asked Kurt out finally. They didn't like listening to Teenage Dream on constant repeat, or talking about Kurt. They were telling him which shirt was Kurt's favorite due to their knowledge, which raised a flag to did they always know these things? Kurt pulled him out of his thoughts. " You ready?" He looked up into those green eyes and melted.

" Yeah, well bye Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes." They all waved. As soon as the door closed the girl squealed and jumped up and down.

Abrubtly, the door opened and Kurt poked his head in.

" I was hoping you girls wouldn't do that until we left the house. Seriously, did you guys forget we were in my room on the second floor? Well, anyways, love you, bye!" Then he shut it and ran back to Blaine. After a minute of silence the girls burst to giggles.

* * *

><p>" So, Teenage Dream?" Blaine asked Kurt as they were getting in his Jeep. Kurts face turned red.<p>

" Yeah, Rachel wanted a sing-it-out-loud before you got here." He said still blushing. He buckled as Blaine roared the car to life. " She picked the song." He added quckly. Blaine chuckled.

" Awe darn! I thought it was for me."

" Well it was. I mean I listen to this song every night, and she is over a lot so." _It is so cute when he starts tumbling over words_ Blaine thought. THe rest of the car ride was them talking about covergirl.

xoxoxo

Kurt and Blaine walked into Breadstix. The man behind the counter peered at them and grumbled. Clearly a hater of gays.

" Reservation?" He asked in a gruff voice.

" Anderson." The man looked through the book and grunted for the waitress to come over.

" Hi, I'm Annessa , and I will be your waitress. If you will follow me. " She was certainley eyeing Blaine. This propelled Kurt to take Blaine's hand in his, clearly not thinking. Blaine gasped and looked at Kurt. Kurt smiled nervously . Annessa stopped at a booth and asked if it was okay. They slid into the booth, reluctantly letting go of each others hands. She handed them menu's and walked off.

" So what was the whole_ grabbing my hand _thing about?" Blaine asked after a moment of silence. Kurt looked up and blushed.

" I really don't know, actually. It surprised me too." Kurt sighed. Blaine didn't say anything. Instead, he looked at the table. Kurt thought he looked deep in thought. Kurt let his mind wander off. He was thinking about the warblers new number they learned. Kurt liked it, but it wasn't something he loved. They were doin _Raise your Glass _by P!nk. Like he said,he did like it, but it was too pop. He would love to do a wicked number. Or a Beatles one. One thing the Warblers don't understand, is his passion for Broadway. He loves it. He still has a whole Ipod dedicated to Wicked songs.

Kurt jumped when he felt a gentle hand on his. He looked down to see Blaine's hand on his from across the table. He looked up and gasped at how intense Blaine's hazel eyes were.

" Kurt, do you know why I asked you out tonight?" He seemed dead serious. Kurt gulped. It was really happening. The moment Kurt had been waiting for, but what if it isn't what he dreamed of?

" That you wanted to get out tonight?" He tried to keep his voice from wavering, but it cracked. Blaine grabbed his hand tighter. Kurt wished Blaine knew how much he was cherishing this moment.

" Uh, no. I asked you out, because I really care about you. And, I really like you."

" I really like you too. You knew that."

" Kurt, I meant as more than a friend." Kurts heart stopped beating for a minute. This was actually happening. He knew the blood was rushing up to his cheeks.

" Really?" Was all he could say. He couldn't beleive this was happening. Someone better pinch him awake.

" Yes, I do. If I might ask, do you like me? As more than a friend?" This paralyzed Kurt . He opened his mouth to stay something, but nothing came out. Blaine put his head down. He was taking this as a bad sign. Why did he have to do that? He thought as he saw Kurt squabbling. Finally, he heard a soft angelic voice speak. He turned his head up to listen.

" Blaine, I have wanted to be with you since I'd laid eyes on you." Blaine let out a breath. He started to smile. Kurt was doing the same thing.

" Well then, Kurt Hummel, will you be my boyfriend?" Kurt almost jumped out of his seat hearing this.

" Yes, I will." He said cheerily. They smiled adoringly at each other. Their fingers were interlaced. Annessa came back, and scowled when he she saw them holding hands.

" So, what will it be?" She asked grumbling with a frown. Kurt looked over the menu one more time.

" A salad please." She wrote it down hastily and turned frowning to Blaine.

"I will have the spaghetti and meatballs please. " She half-heartedly smiled and trudged off.

" Well we certainly changed her tune!" Kurt said. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Santana stomped up to Finn's door and banged on it. Rachel opened the door lookig surprised.<p>

" Oh , hey Santana! What is the occasion?" She asked nervously. _Why in the hells is Rach at Finn's? _ Santana thought. Just before she was about to reply, a blonde's slender arms snaked their way around her tiny brunette best friend. She growled under her breath.

" Hello, Santana. " Quinn said nodding at her. She then put her chin on Rache's shoulder and kissed her neck. Rachel giggled.

" Quinnie, really?" Rachel whined. Quinn rolled her eyes. She knew Rachel had a thing about PDA. I was really unecassary.

" Sorry, baby. I coudn't resist. Maybe we should invite S in?" She said. Rachel's mouth formed an O as she beckoned Santana to come in. Santana stomped up the stairs towards Finn's room. She burst her door open. He jumped and shouted.

" CALM YOUR LUMPY TITS, FRANKENTEEN! NOW I'M HERE SO WE CAN ADVISE A PLAN SO THAT YOU CAN GET RACHEL, AND I CAN GET RACH AS MY BFF AGAIN!" She shouted at him. He got up and walked towards her.

" I'm in, so plan?" Santana rolled her eyes. Of course Finn wouldn't have any ideas. His brain was pea-sized.

" Look, Hudson, I dont know yet. We need one of them catching one in the act of kissing someone else." Finn's face twisted into a devilish grin.

" Leave the kissing to me. I will ask Rachel to rehearse our duet for Regionals. After school we will go to the choir room. We will sing, she will criticize, and then you will lead Quinn to the choir room, and when I see you I will kiss Rachel." Santana smirked.

" Wow impressive. Well then lets get into detail."

Little did they know, the two they were trying to split, were listening to the whole thing. Both were mad. They hopped up and went to Kurt's room. Rachel started pacing. She couldn't beleive San would stoop this low, and was mad that Finn would go along with it. She looked at Quinn who was silently sitting on the bed.

" How could they do this?" Rachel finally said. Quinn sighed. She did have an idea but didn't think Rachel would go along with it.

" I don't know why they would, but I have a plan to backfire their plan. First thing tomorrow morning we can go to Mr. Schue and ask if you can do a duet with Puck for Regionals instead of Finn. That will be step 1 because this will make him have to come up with another story to get you alone. Then, I will skip practice, and you will text Finn to meet you in the choir room. When we hear him, we will start a duet and at the end start making out. I know you are against PDA , but this is to tell Finn to back off." Quinn tokk a deep breath. Rachel was looking at her amused. The plan was so brilliant, she thought. She smiled wide.

" I think thats an excellent plan! That's another reason we are perfect for each other . We are both very clever. Now I think you deserve a reward." Quinn had no time to respond before her girlfriend pounced on her. First she yelped,but then giggled into Rachel's mouth.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked out the window. So much had changed in the past two hours. First, he didn't have a boyfriend. Second, he had never held a boy's hand as his boyfriend. They were now driving back to Kurt's house. They had talked about several things at dinner. Kurt loved learning new things about Blaine. Kurt stared at their linked hands. He felt happiness bubble up in his stomach. He never dreamed this would happen. Kurt kept on replaying dinner. The part when Blaine took his hand, the part where him and Blaine stared into each others eyes, it was the perfect first date.<p>

Blaine pulled into Kurt's driveway glumly. He didn't want to let Kurt go. He parked and turned the car off. He looked at the angelic boy next to him. A smile danced it's way onto his face. Apparently , Kurt's head was in the clouds. He leaned over and gently put his lips an inch from the boy's ear.

" Kurt, we're here." Kurt gasped. He felt Blaine's breathe on his neck and it sent chills down his spine. He looked out his window. Yes, indeed they had arrived at his house. He whimpered. He looked at Blaine's glum impression. Kurt's face brightened.

" You could come in for a bit. Rach and Quinn are staying over again. We can watch a movie?"

" Sure." Blaine's mood brightened at this. Both boys hurriedly got out of the car. Blaine took Kurt's hand as they walked into his house. Kurt set his jacket on the hook and walked into the living room. Kurt's father and step mother were on the couch watching TV. They turned their heads to their son and his nervous Blaine.

" Hi sweetie!" Carol said to Kurt with a warm smile. She got up and gave him a hug. Then, surprising Blaine, she hugged him. He hugged her back.

" Um, Whaere's Rachel and Quinn?" Kurt asked.

" Oh, They went upstairs after Santana stormed in and up the stairs. I don't know what is going on." She said. Kurt looked at herwide eyed.

" Well then I better go make sure Rach and Q are alive! Oh,also, me and Blaine are dating!" He took Blaine's hand and yanked him up the stairs. Blaine was laughing at how dramatic Kurt could be. Kurt knocked on Finn's door. Finn opened it . Kurt peered in to only see Santana. Where are Rach and Q? He thought. They could of went down to the basement. " Where's Rach?"

" I don't know haven't seen her since Mercedes left an hour ago. Santana got here 10 minutes after that. She came to talk to me about a glee thing."

" Really? Because mom said that Her and Q came up here?" Finn shrugged and slammed the door. Kurt stood their shocked, he never did that to him. He turned to Blaine. " That's new." Then he went across the hall to his room. He opened the door, and there they were , Rachel and Quinn, making out , on his bed! Rachel was straddling Quinn kissing her ferociously. Quinn's hands wer on Rachel's hips. He heard one moan. It was evident that they did not seem to notice them. He looked at Blaine and gave him an apolagetic look. Then, he cleared his throat. Rachel and Quinn seperated instantly and jumped off the bed. " What the heck guys?! I certainly didn't expect to find my two best friends whom I've been looking for to be making out ! IN MY BED! And it's certainly not what I want my boyfriend to see in my room!" Rachel gasped. She jumped up and down and tackled Kurt to the ground in a hug. Kurt grunted. Rachel giggled and helped him up. Kurt looked very displeased with her.

" Oh my gosh, Kurt! It finally happened! I'm so happy for you, and sorry you saw that. Its just I was rewarding Quinn for coming up with a clever idea to backfire Santana and Finn's to break me and her up."

" What plan?" KUrt asked.

" Santana and Finn want Q to catch Finn kissing me tommorrow to look like I'm cheating, but we have an excellent plan. We are going to ask Mr. Schue to let Puck sing with me rather than Finn for Regionals. This will eliminate his excuse to get me alone. Then, after school Quinn will skip practice and meet me in the choir room. From there, I will send Finn a text asking him to come to the choir room. Mercedes will send me a text when he is almost there, and me and Quinn will sing a sexy duet, then make out pretending we didn't notice he was there." Kurt laughed. It was a brilliant plan, really.

" Well, that did deserve a reward. Now, me and Blaine were hoping to watch a movie with you two, without the PDA?" Rachel and Quinn blushed. The girls nodded and sat on the bed. Kurt grabbed his movies and splayed them on the bed. The 4 teenagers looked at the titles.

" _Alice in Wonderland Jhonny Depp version!" _Quinn and Rachel yelled in unison. They looked at each other adoringly. The boys agreed. Kurt put it in. Just before he turned the Tv on, Rachel snatched the remote. She started talking before h could protest.

" But before that," Rachel said holding her hands up." I think we need a _Couples Duet._ Kurt laughed. Rachel squeaked and ran over to her already docked Ipod . She hit play and went over to Quinn. The first part was theirs.

O : It's been a hard day's night, and I'd been working like a dog  
>X : It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log<br>XO : But when I get home to you I find the things that you do  
>Will make me feel alright<p>

K: You know I work all day to get you money to buy you things  
>B: And it's worth it just to hear you say you're going to give me everything<br>KB: So why on earth should I moan, cos when I get you alone  
>You know I feel OK<p>

O: When I'm home everything seems to be right  
>x: When I'm home feeling you holding me tight, tight, yeah<p>

XO: It's been a hard day's night, and I'd been working like a dog  
>KB: It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log<br>But when I get home to you I find the things that you do  
>Will make me feel alright owww<p>

OK : So why on earth should I moan, cos when I get you alone  
>You know I feel OK<p>

X: When I'm home everything seems to be right  
>B: When I'm home feeling you holding me tight, tight, yeah<p>

XO: It's been a hard day's night, and I'd been working like a dog  
>KB: It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log<br>XB: But when I get home to you I find the things that you do  
>Will make me feel alright<br>XO: You know I feel alright  
>KB: You know I feel alright<p>

xoxoxo

The movie had just ended and Rachel and Quinn had snuggled up and fallen asleep.

" They are so adorable." Blaine said. Kurt nodded in agreement. One day, he knew him and Blaine would be like them. He got up and held his hand out to Blaine. It was time for Blaine to go home. They walked down stairs hand in hand. Burt and Carol had gone to bed an hour earlier after talking to both of them. That was terrifying being with Kurt's dad , Blaine thought. Blaine put on his coat, and Kurt did the same. Kurt held the door open and let Blaine through. Then he closed the door behind him and walked Blaine to his car. Blaine turned to Kurt sadly. He didn't want to go. This was perfect. He took Kurt's face in his hands. He dreamed about kissing those lucious lips forever. He stared at Kurt for a moment. He wanted Kurt's _real _ first kiss to be all that he deserved. He finally leant in and closed the gap. Heat bubbled in his lips as he felt their lips meld together perfectly. He felt Kurt put his hand on his waist to pull him closer. Blaine let him. Blaine could feel himself start to get shaky, so he broke away with protest from Kurt. " I got to go." He said. Kurt nodded, still dazed. Blaine pecked him on the lips real quick, and got in his car. Kurt stood their and watched as he left. Both boys that night slept with a smile.

xoxoxo

Santana trudged into her room flicking off her shoes, and running into her bathroom. This was going to be a big day ahead. She stripped out of her Cheerios uniform and turned the shower on to warm. Before she got in, she looked in the mirror as she took out her high pony. What had she become? A monster who likes to torture peole? She didn't used to be this way. She used to be very kind. She had a friend that reminded her of Rachel in kintergarden. She was Santana's best friend. She was being bullied for the tiara she wore by Puck, so one day, Santana walked up and kicked him in the nuts. The girl moved in 5th grade. Now, Santana is a ruthless little devil, but she _needed_ her best friend back. Santana got out and stepped into a pair of plaid pajama pants and a fitted WHMS tee. As she crawled into bed she curled back into the hard shell that she'd become.

* * *

><p><strong>Well , that's it for this chapter. I will start on chapter 7 ASAP. I know this one isn't very long like the others, but there is way more to come. I hope you liked In the next chapter The plan is set. Will it work?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: The plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Well here is chapter 7. In this both plans are put to action. X: Rachel Singing O : Quinn singing XO: Rachel and Quinn. S: Santana singing F: Finn Warning: Flashback is very intense and in vivid detail about their morning.**

* * *

><p>Quinn was impatiently sitting in first hour, tapping her pencil annoyed. Her and Rachel were late to school, due to their lack of conrol, and couldn't talk that much when they go there. Quinn was in Creative writing,sitting at her table bored. She had finished her assignment already, and had nothing to do. Her phone buzzed. Quinn deftly took it out and put it in her lap. Quinn smiled when she saw it was Rachel.<p>

**Rachel: _I miss you. :/_**

Quinn smiled. She missed Rachel too. She thought back to this morning.

_Flashback-_

_ Rachel felt a cool tickle on her neck, then down her arm. The cool tickle trailed back up the opposite arm. She moned as the cool ticke transfered to underneath her ear. She peeked an eye open to see Quinn half on her kissing her. She turned her head so that they were lips on lips. Quinn moaned. Rachel grabbed her hips and was trying to pull her fully on herself. Quinn got the hint and straddled Rachel's hips. She broke away sitting up,gasping. She looked into Rachel' eyes, which were pure black with desire. Quinn could feel her desire pooling after seeing Rachel's eyes. She put her head down and kissed Rachel deeply, and then kissed her cheeks, down on the right side of her neck, to her collarbone,down her arm across the underside of her breast,up her left arm, up her left side of her neck,and back to her lips. Rachel was panting now. Her desire pooling even more in her pants. Quinn's was growing more each time Rachel panted. She was making her do that. _

_ Rachel suddenly flipped them to where she was straddling Quinn's hips. Quinn put her hands on Rachel's thighs. Rachel lifted Quinn's shirt up trying to get it off. Quinn gasped at the sudden warm hand pressing on her stomach. She soon realized what Rachel was doing, and sat up helping Rachel getting rid of her own shirt. They didn't break the kiss until it was an obstacle, then they broke away, but their lips were once attached when the shirt was off. Quinn had worn a bra to bed. THANK GOODNESS. Rachel thought. If Quinn wasn't wearing a bra she wouldv'e gone crazy and lost it right then and there. Quinn pulled Rachel's off and oggled at Rachel's bare stomach. She too was wearing a bra. Quinn quickly kissed Rachels stomach which caused Rachel to giggle, and lflipped them to wear her body was between Rachel's legs. _

_ Kurt burst in. " Wake up, you t-AHHHH!" He shielded his eyes. Quinn and Rachel scurried to get their shirts. By mistake, they grabbed the wrog one. They both looked down at their shirts, then to each other, and burst out laughing. Kurt unshielded his eyes. " You think it's funny that evrytime I walk in my bedroom you two are making out in my bed?! The last time, my boyfriend saw it, and this time, both of you are shirtless!" Quinn and Rachel blushed. " By the way, You guys are Late! Guess that's what I get for trying to warn my two Best friends!" He was ranting as he walked out. Both girls launched themselves into the bathroom to grab their clothes. Rachel saw Quinn take her shirt off. She groaned. Quinn had looked sexy in her shirt. She then thre off Quinn's and put a gray Beatles shirt on. She then got her black skinny jeans out of her back. She hoisted them up her legs. Quinn stared as Rachel slowly brought them up sexily. As soon as they were all the way on, Quinn's eyes were bugging out. They fit Rachels but perfectly, and showed off her curves. Rachel sat down, and Quinn returned to put her Cheerios shell on. She then put on hher spankies and skirt. She didn't realize Rachel was watching her hunger with desire. She had finished puttting her black Chuck Taylor's on. She had picked clothes that would drive Quinn crazy. She never wore jeans, or sneakers. After, Quinn was done with putting her cheer shoes on, Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn an trailed kisses down her neck. Quinn closed her eyes. She so wanted to do what they had been doing before they were inturrupted again. She turned and grabbed Rachels hips. She hoisted her up pulling their bodies together. Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn. Quinn slammed Rachels back against the wall farthest to the door. Rachels hands were running all over Quinn's back. Both girls moaned. They wanted to so badly. _

_ Rachel's desire would have to make her change her undergarments if they kept going. Same with Quinn. Kurt walked in." Really, you two?! Can you go ten minutes without acting like animals?!" He was mad,clearly. Quinn put rachel softly to her feet, and made her way to Kurt._

_" Sorry, Kurt." Kurt looked at Rachel's outfit. He gasped and pulled his face into a concerned look._

_" Rach, are you ok? Where is youe argyle sweater?" Rachel rolled her eyes._

_" I wanted a change." He shook his head and walked out. _

_ Quinn walked to her back. She ruffled through it until she pulled out her makeup bag and her brush. she marched into the bathroom. Where rRachel was doing her makeup. She went to stand towards the mirror next to Rachel. She undid her pony and prushed her mess of hair. Once it was brushed, she pulled it up hurriedly. Then, she pulled out her foundation._

_ After 15 more minutes. Quinn was done. She looked at Rachel. She gasped at the goddess standing in front of her. Rachel had her short wavy hair dawn as usual,and had a simple black peanie on._

_" You look beautiful." Quinn said. Rachel smiled at her and quickly kissed her._

_"We have to go." After that, both girls didnt say a word._

Quinn was pulled out of the flashback by her phone buzzing again.

**RACHEL:_ Can you meet me in the library?_**

**_QUINN: Sure. Getting away from Mrs. Valley won't be an issue._**

**_Rachel: Yay! I'm already here._**

Quinn put her phone back in her bag and raised her hand. , a old hunched woman,raised her head to Quinn.

" May I go to the library? I have finished my assignment." Mrs. Valley flicked her hand to the door, showing she could go. Quinn sprung out of her seat and ran out. She ran up the staircase into the library. She went into an isle. " Rachel?" She whispered. She felt somebody kiss her head. She spun and put her hands up defensively. Turns out it was just her girlfriend. She grabbed Rachel into a bone-crushing hug that Rachel returned. They stayed like that for a few minutes. This plan had to work.

" I missed you." Rachel whispered. If you were caught making noise by the librarian, then it woud be catasrophic. quinn smiled.

" I missed you too, Rach. So how much troublr did you get in with Mrs. Turnerson?" The change of subject was to talk about something normal. Rachel rolled her eyes and scoffed.

" Actully I didn't get into that much trouble. I just told her that my dad was not feeling well, so I had to help hime get to the doctors. It actually worked. " Quinn smirked.

" Wow, Rachel Berry lying to an adult. I thought I would never see this day to come." Rachel roled her eyes and playfully slapped Quinn on the arm." Ow! I can't beleive you hit me?" Quinn said jokingly. She gave Rachel her sad puppy dogs eyes.

" Aww, you poor baby." Rachel chuckled. She looked at the clock behind her. If they didn't leave now, they would miss getting back to class before the bell rang. " We have to get back, but I don't want to." Rachel eas frowning. Quinn whimpered. She didn't want to go either. She just wanted to spend time with her amazing girlfriend.

" Your'e right,but one more kiss before we go?" Quinn captured Rachel's lips in a gentle kiss, and then pulled away to hug her. " See you at lunch." Rachel nodded. Quinn walked past her and out of the library. She ran dow the staircase to get in class just in time as the bell rang. She gathered all her things and went to her locker. Rachel showed up at hers. Quinn looked over to her, smiled, and then winked before turning the opposite direction. Rachel watched her go.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on the loveseat in the Warbler's practice room, doodling on his notepad. He hadn't seen Blaine today which was odd. He felt pressure wheighing down the loveseat that wasn't there before. He looked up,and there he was. Blaine. Kurt's eyes lit up just looking at him.<p>

" Hey." He said sweetly. He couldn't beleive they were dating. He wanted this for so long, and it was finally happening. He could see a soft smile form on Blaine's lips.

" Hey." He said in his dreamy voice. It made Kurt swoon every time. " How are you? You looked kind of grumpy when you got here this morning."

" Oh, that was due to Rach and Quinn not having any control! Seriously! Everytime I walk into my room and their in there, they are always making out on my bed! But this time, they were both shirtless! Then, i left them to get dressed because they were late, and when I came back in 20 minutes later, Quinn had Rach pushed up against my wall!" Blaine chuckled. He loved how overreactive Kurt could be, but he could agree that seeing two women topless was terrifying. Kurt looked at thim confused.

" Sorry, it's just you are adorable." Kurt looked like he was about to melt. Blaine leaned in. Kurt realized what he was about to do, and leant in too. Their lips were a centimeter apart. Blaine could feel Kurt's breathe and it sent a shiver down his spine. Wes and David came barging in, making the two boys retreat to there former position.

" Dude! No way, Blaine would never have the courage to kiss Kurt! I mean, he blushes everytime that we start questioning him on his fantasies about Kurt, and he is always talking about Kurt's hair, Kurt's body, Kurt's voice. Hopefully their date last night opened their clouded minds up!" Wes said to David. They were obviously oblivious to the couple they were talking about sitting their. Blaine cleared his throat. Wes and David jumped, and looked blankly at him and Kurt. " Dude, we didn't see you there." He cuckled nervously. Blaine looked at Kurt with a message in his eyes. Kurt saw it and nodded. They turned their gazes back to their friends.

" Clearly, now if you will excuse me," Blaine got up and held his hand out for Kurt. Kurt took and stood up not letting go." Me and my boyfriend are going to go somewhere where our two best friends won't interupt us." Blaine turned to Kurt and kissed him. Kurt put his hand on his cheek. This was supposed to be a qick kiss so Blaine pulled back, and pulled Kurt out of the room. Before leaving, they looked back at their frozen and shocked expression on their friends faces chuckling. Once they were out of anyones sight. Blaine grabbed Kurt by the waist and gently laid his back against the wall beside him. Kurt squeaked. Blaine chuckled and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Rachel made her way to the auditorium to meet Quinn for their lunch date. She went up on the stage and sat at the piano. She grabbed the oicnic basket that she had out. She unloadd its contents on the back of the piano. She had told Quinn not to bring a lunch. She hurriedly placed the food where it needed to be neatly. Just as she was finishing, Qinn walked in.<p>

" Rac?h? Did you do this?" Her eyes were scanning over the food.

" Yes, I know the cafeteria food is crappy." Indeed it was. She smiled at her girlfriend.

The couple sat down and started eating. They started talking about their dreams, and what they want to be when they grow p, and who they wanted to meet. Quinn surprised Rachel when she said she wanted to be a writer. Quinn explained she always could pour her emotions into as tory, and thats what made them good. She loved how she could just make up a fairytale world. Rachel loved how passionate Quinn was. Quinn promised to show her a poem one time. Quinn was also shocked that Rachel wanted to be a dance teacher for a while, but then she saw Funny Girl and her world changed. she wanted to be on Broadway. Quinn asked her about her idol. Rachel told her, Barbra Streisand, her PenPal. Their was so much that Quinn didndn't know about her. Dhe wasn't all about Broadway and being the star. She wasn't a troll. Quinn felt bad on how she treated Rachel. They finished eating. Rachel packed up the containers and looked at her watch they still had 20 minutes. She looked to Quinn. Quinn knew very well what was on her mind.

xoxo

Rachel dashed to the chir room after school let out. She was out of breath as she walked in. Quinn was already their panting as she sat down. Rachel went over next to her and sat down." You...ready...to...do...this?" Rachel asked out of breath. Quinn nodded. Rachel pulled out her phone.

**Rachel: _Hey,Finn? Meet me in the choir room?_**

**_Finn: Sure : )_**

Rachel laughed well that didn't take long for him to respond. Her phone buzzed. It was from Mercedes. He would be here in a minute. Rachel and Quinn jumped up. Rachel told the band guys the song and Went to stand a few feet away from quinn, but faced her. The music began.

_X: All I want to get is a little bit closer_

Rachel sashayed closer to Quinn. Finn walked in. They acted oblivious.  
><em>X: All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?<em>

She sexily motioned Quinn to her.

_O : Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer_

Rachel turned away from Quinn dramatically. Quinn caught her wrist and spun Rachel into her arms. She rapped her hands araound her waist. Rachel put hr hands on Quinn's chest.  
><em>O:Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer<em>

_X:The doors are open, the wind is really blowing_  
><em>The night sky is changing overhead<em>

Rachel put her forehead against Quinn's Rachel suddeny spun out of Quinn's arms .

_XO:It's not just all physical_  
><em>I'm the type who won't get oh so critical<em>  
><em>So let's make things physical<em>  
><em>X:I won't treat you like you're oh so typical<em>

_O:I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

_X:All you think of lately is getting underneath me _

She pointed to Quinn  
><em>X: All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me<em>

_XO: Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer_

Quinn grabbed Rachel and pulled her tightly to her  
><em>XO:Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer<em>

Quinn turned to where Rachels back was pressing against her front. She ut one hand on Rachel's stomach the other on her chest.

_X:The lights are off and the sun is finally setting_  
><em>The night sky is changing overhead<em>

Rachel turned and started to dance around the room with Quinn. Quinn dipped her. As Rachel came up they looked into each others eyes.

_XO:It's not just all physical_  
><em>I'm the type who won't get oh so critical<em>  
><em>So let's make things physical<em>  
><em>I won't treat you like you're oh so typical<em>

_O:I want you close, I want you_  
><em>I won't treat you like you're typical<em>  
><em>I want you close, I want you<em>  
><em>I won't treat you like you're typical <em>

Quinn put her head on Rachels stomach and slowly led it up her body.

_X: Here come the dreams of you and me_  
><em>Here come the dreams<em>  
><em>Here come the dreams of you and me<em>  
><em>Here come the dreams<em>  
>Rachel threw her head back.<p>

_XO:It's not just all physical_  
><em>I'm the type who won't get oh so critical<em>  
><em>So let's make things physical<em>  
><em>I won't treat you like you're oh so typical<em>

_O:I want you close, I want you_  
><em>I won't treat you like you're typical<em>  
><em>I want you close, I want you<em>  
><em>I won't treat you like you're typical<em>

She crawled on her hands and knees as Rachel wallked away from her.

_X:I won't treat you like you're typical_  
><em>I won't treat you like you're typical<em>

Rachel turned an wrapped her hand around Quinns neck.

_O: All I want to get is a little bit closer_  
><em>All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?<em>

As the song ended, their lips met. Quinn lifted Rachel by her hips and sat her on the piano. Quinn immediatley wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist. She swiped her tongue at Quinn's lower lip wanting acess. Quinn never denies her this, so why start now? She opens her mouth for rachel. Rachel deftly slid her toungue in moaning as she expored Quinn's mouth. She laid back a little. Quinn snaked a hand onto Rachhel's breast. Rachel gasped, but didn't pull away.

Finn widened his eyes. What was happening? They sand a sexy duet together, then this! He watched as Quinn broke the kiss.

" I love you. I really do. I know I might sound like a brat, but I'm not. I am really sorry how i treated you in the past. And I can't beleive that you were still willing to give me a chance. That first time I came over to your house, and I touched your chek before I left, that was the moment I knew, that you were the one for me. That I had to have you. I love you so much Rach." Quinn was starting to cry. Rachel frlt her eyes gloss over too. Rachel pulled their foreheads together.

" I love you too. I was so happy that night. You I had got to spend time with you. I know yo say you are lucky, but I'm the lucky one No one like you has ever shown interest in mr like you do. I mean, I thought you didn't recongnize me. I thought I was invisible to you, and then boom. Tere you were. You mean so much to me. I don't want to lose you. I love you, Quinn." Rachel said. Both girls were in tears. Rachel pulled Quinn into a passionate kiss. They weren't acting anymore. This was for real. It was true though, she really loved Quinn. She hadn't ever felt this way about anyone in her life. Rachel climbed up onto the piano and laid back. Quinn climbed on and layed half on her. They kept on kising, every once in a while Quinn would nip at Rachel's neck. After a while. Quinn layed her head on Rachel's chest.

Finn sat their the entire time, tranzed by what he just saw. He knew now that Rachel would _never _leave Quinn. He cleared his throat. Both girls shot up to look at him. They had actually forgotten he was there, but at the sight of him, they remembered.

" Finn! " Rachel said acting surprised. " Oh my gosh! I totally forgot I texted you to meet me. Quinn came in after I texted you, and needed my help with a song. I guess we got carried away." Finn looked heartbroken, Rachel thought. Had she done the right thing? He looked up at her.

" It's okay. Seeing you two, made me realize that I can't take you away from Quinn. She's the one you love." He got up and kissed Rachel's cheek." Bye, Rachel." He turned quickly and walke dout on the verge of tears. Rachel was frowning. she knew that he was heartbroken now.

" It Worked!" Quinn said smiling.

" Yah, but we hurt him."

" Rach, he's letting you go." She hugged Quinn tight. Rachel suddenly remembered that She and Santana were meeting today.

" Babe, I have to meet Santana here for something. And she wouldn't like you to be here. It's kind of secret." Quinn nodded surprised. She guessed it was a plan they made up that day in the audtorium. She got up and gathered her things. She put her hand on her cheek. She bent down and kissed her.

" I love you, Rach. I will meet you at Breadstix later on tonight around eight."

"Wait What? "

" Remember you promised me that you would go on a date with me to Breadstix.

" Oh." Quinn chuckled and walked out the door.

xoxo

Santana made her way to the choir room after practice. Quinn wasn't at practice so she assumed she was Rachel. But, the brat wasn't there. It was only Rachel humming a tune. Rachel looked up and smiled.

" Hey, San. So, I got the song you can sing. mike is going to be here in afew minutes to work on some choreography. So, lets get started on the song."

Santana nodded, and sat next to Rachel. She looked at the song. It was perfect. From then on, they focused on running lines and choreographing th number. They had also set the plan to do this tomorrow in glee. They also already set Artie up with a girl, and he already has broke up with Brittany.

* * *

><p>Rachel looked at herself in the mirror frustrated. Quinn was going to be her at 7:45 to pick her up, and she couldn't find anything to wear. She was looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a basic blue dress that stopped at her knee. She didn't think it looked good. she rummaged through her clothes an pulled out a pink sparkly tank top. She stepped out of her dress, and pulled the shirt over her head. Next she found her latex-y material black skinny pants, and hassled those on. She next added her quarter sleaved leather jacket that ended above her belly button. She then pulled on a pair of black stilettos. She fumbled her way into her bathroom and put in her pink dangly earring. She started to brush out her hair. It was knotted. Once she was done with her hair wich was sweapt up in a fun little hairdo with two tiny strands raming hr face, she moved on to her makeup It was 7:40. She dashed down the stairs. she walked into the living room. Hiram and leroy were reading.<p>

" Dad? Daddy?" She said they looked up at her and gasped. " What dou you think?"

" Oh! Honey, you look so adorable! Quinn is lucky!" Before Rachel could protest, the oor bell rang. She lunged to the door ignoring her dad's snickering. She swung th door open to see an angel. Quinn was dressed in black skinny jeans , blsck hheeled boots, a blue and green tank with a full leather jacket o. Her hair was done like Rachel's and her makeup was beautiful. Quinn stared at Rachel. She looked amazing.

" Hi." Rachel said.

" Hi."

" You look amazing."

" So do you. You always do." Quinn quickly kissed her on th cheek before stepping past a blushing Rachel. " Hi Hiram. Hi, Leroy. How are you?"

" Splendid! thanks fo asking! now you to go on before you miss your reservations. Behave and don't keep our baby out too long!" The girls hugged them and walked out to Quinn's buggy. Rachel reached for the handle. Quinn swatted her hand away and opened the door for her. Rachel giggled and climbed in.

xoxo

The girls had just finished dinner.

" Quinn? I have tickets for us to see a concert." Rachel held up tickets. Quinn took them and gasped. They were Coldplay tickets.

" Oh my gosh Rachel!" I love them! Come on lets go!" Rachel giggled and sld out of the booth. Quinn payed and grabbed Rachels hand.

Once they got into the place the concert was being held. They went o the dance floor. Rachel immediately started swaying to the music. Quinn did the same. Al around them, couples were all over each other nnot caring who saw. Rachel starded rubbing aginst Quinn. Quinn gasped. Rachel chuckled. Rachel turned to face Quinn. She had the most amazing smile on her face. She pulle Quinn in a kiss. Everyone else in the room disppeared, the musiv became distant. Quinn held Rachel tight to her. Rachel giggled and laid her head on Quinn's shoulder. They started swaying, not caring if the song wasn't slow. All that mattered was that they were together, and that their love was real.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I finished th is chapter! Chapter 8 will be in progress ASAP! I know this chapter was very different, but things are changing. In the next chapter, can Santana's song to Brittany help her get Brittany? Also, Quinn and Finn talk. Rachel, Kurt,Blaine, And Quinn go on a double date. Please review.<strong>


End file.
